


House Of Memories

by ForFucksSakeJim



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, M/M, gos is a chaotic entity and I love her, once again the title is from a panic! song dont @ me about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23566996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: “OH!” He stood straight in the chair, almost knocking over a glass of orange juice, “I almost forgot, I have something for you!” he said, leaping out of the chair and heading towards his bedroom. He returned a few minutes later with a neatly tied package and a blush on his face.
Relationships: Drake Mallard/Launchpad McQuack
Comments: 3
Kudos: 99





	House Of Memories

**Author's Note:**

> just another little request from tumblr

Launchpad took another look at the calendar, yeah, it was right. Today was his and Drake’s anniversary. He shook his head, why did he keep doing that to himself? They were just friends. Drake was just a friend. A friend. A friend he fought crime with. A friend who he was helping to raise a child with. A friend he was completely in love with. 

“LP, the pancakes are burning…” Gosalyn’s voice brought him out of his daydream as he rushed to flip the pancakes hoping to save the poor food from a fate worse than death. 

“Sorry, Gos.” Launchpad replied as he placed the pancake on the plate, moving on to the next batch that would be for Drake. He walked over to her, setting the pancakes down in front of her, but not before ruffling her hair and giving her a quick kiss to her forehead. 

She giggled but stuck out her tongue anyways, “You’re worse than Dad.” She complained whole heartedly as she eagerly dug into her pancakes.

Before Launchpad could respond, Drake appeared in the kitchen, “I’ll have you know you little terror,” He began, and Launchpad bit back a laugh as Gos rolled her eyes at him, “That there is no one worse than me at anything.” He spoke and paused. His eyebrows scrunching together as he thought about his word choice. 

Gosalyn and Launchpad shared a look before promptly dissolving into giggles while Drake sputtered about.

“It's ok, Dad.” Gosalyn assured him, softly patting his shoulder, “We know what you meant, right LP?” She spoke.

  
“Of course!” He replied cheerfully, setting the fresh batch of pancakes on the plate and walking them over to Drake. 

“Thanks, LP.” Drake replied, patting his back. Gosalyn looked at him with a wide smirk as Launchpad walked back towards the stove. Her eyebrows wiggled as Drake started her down. 

“Yeah, thanks LP.” Gosalyn mimicked as Drake shot her a look, a blush creeping up his face. Leave it to his own spawn to figure out about his crush on his best friend. Leave it to her to tease him mercilessly about it for the last three months.

Launchpad turned around and Gosalyn was quick to shovel more food down her mouth. 

  
“Careful Gos.” Drake attempted but Gos was already swallowing down her food with a glass of milk. 

“I am Dad.” She said as she jumped off the chair, “I”m heading out now, the girls and I are hanging out today.” She spoke, already running to grab her bag. 

“Don’t get into too much trouble now.” Drake yelled after her, Gosalyn quick to respond.

  
“So does that mean I can get into a little trouble?” She asked, her green eyes wide and pleading. 

Drake sighed, “Sure, a little trouble, as a treat.” Gosalyn pumped her fist in the air before running up and hugging the two men goodbye. 

  
“Check in with me at lunch!” Drake called after her.

  
“I will!” Gosalyn replied back before closing the door behind her.

Drake shuffled back over to the dining room, climbing back up on the stool as he leaned against Launchpad, who had begun eating his own pancakes.

  
“She’ll be fine, Drake.” Launchpad assured him, slinging his arm around his friend. 

  
“I know.” He replied. “OH!” He stood straight in the chair, almost knocking over a glass of orange juice, “I almost forgot, I have something for you!” he said, leaping out of the chair and heading towards his bedroom. He returned a few minutes later with a neatly tied package and a blush on his face.

  
“It’s uh.” he spoke, pulling at the collar of his shirt, “It’s the anniversary of the day we met. A, uh, friendiversary if you will.” He walked over to Launchpad once more, jumping up on the stool as he slid the package over. 

“Thank you, Drake.” Launchpad spoke, his voice soft as his fingers gently traced the purple wrapping paper. 

“I just wanted to show how much I really appreciate what you do for me. For Gos. It’s been really great having you in my life and then this gig we have together and…” Drake drifted off, “I honestly don’t know why you hang around me so much, I know I’m not the easiest person to get along with…”

Launchpad looked up, “What are you talking about?” He asked, his face filled with concern.

“It’s nothing.” Drake replied, shrugging his shoulders, “Just. Thank you.” He said simply. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath before he leaned forward and softly kissed Launchpad’s cheek, “For everything, LP.” he replied. 

  
And Launchpad was frozen, his crush kissed him. Drake Mallard just kissed him. His face was as red as his hair, he knew it. Knew it in the way his heart pounded in his chest. Knew it in the way his head felt feather light.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean anything by that…” Drake began mumbling, his own face dark with embarrassment as he worked to back track his actions. “That was stupid, just forget I said anything. Or did anything.” He went to hop down and Launchpad cursed that he wasn’t a very articulate man. 

“If you think I don’t feel anything for you, then you’re more stupid than I thought.” Launchpad spoke and he could have smacked himself in the face at that moment. 

“What.” Drake replied, looking at him confused and just a hint of disgust? Did Launchpad think he really was stupid?

  
“No, that’s not what I meant at all.” Launchpad spoke, trying to figure out how to fix this. “I meant that. That I. That. Um.”

  
“That you what?” Drake bit back, what the heck was going on?

Launchpad bit the bullet, “I don’t mind you kissing me.” he said and Drake’s face dropped. Launchpad didn’t mind. 

“I like you, I thought it was kinda obvious.” He chuckled, and Drake forgot how much he loved the sound of Launchpad’s laughter. 

Drake couldn’t help but laugh too, “I thought I was obvious too.” He confessed and they were both laughing. A peaceful air settled over the two of them as basked in the new found knowledge. 

Launchpad was the first to speak, turning in his seat to gently clasp his hand over Drake’s, “Can I…” he drifted off, not quite knowing how to voice his question.

Lucky for him, Drake wasn’t a stupid man and slowly leaned forward as they shared the first of what would be many kisses between them.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!  
> comments/kudos give me the will to live!  
> come bother me on tumblr @ forfuckssakejim


End file.
